Denny (SI)
Denny (ダニー, Danny) is bachelor in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. He has earned his living as a fisherman since he was a kid. He's incredibly optimistic, and always has a positive outlook on life, and a smile on his face. He is proud of his fishing skills, but always enjoys a challenge. Like Lanna, he also has fishing equipment and trinkets in his house. Denny lives in a small hut on the beach of Sprout Island. He spends a lot of time on the beach, but also goes to Chen's shop, the café and the diner. He never ventures off of Sprout and Verdure island, however. He spends a lot of time with Lanna, who is your rival for his affection. The bird that always sits on Denny's shoulder is named Popper, and the two are never separated. He hosts the Fishing Festival every summer. 'Schedule' Gifts 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/denny_heart_events.php Purple Heart Event Enter Denny's House when he has a purple heart or higher. 8 AM - 10 AM, and 8 PM - 11 PM (Sunny), 8 AM - 11 AM, and 9 PM - 11 PM (Rainy), 12 PM - 6 PM (Rainy, Friday) *Denny has a purple heart or higher. If you visit Denny at his home, you'll see that he is trying to repair some of his fishing nets. It's important to take care of his equipment, because if he doesn't, he won't be able to catch any fish! He teaches you a lesson on how to tie knots. If you tell Denny that tying knots is tough, he'll encourage you. He thinks that you did a good job and thanks you for your help. ---- Blue Heart Event Walk from Verdure Island to Sprout Island on a rainy day. On every day except Friday, the event can be triggered from 2PM - 5PM. On Friday, it can be seen from 6PM - 9PM. Denny at a blue heart color or higher, you already seen the purple heart event. Denny is on Sprout Island today gazing out to sea. Denny comments that the seas are rough today due to the weather. The bird on his shoulder Popper then repeats what Denny just said. Denny introduces you to his pet bird. Popper seems to want to talk to you alone and asks Denny to leave! Denny apologizes, but suddenly sees something out in the water. He's curious, and wants to take a closer look. If you tell Denny that you'd also like to see what's out in the water, he offers to stay on the beach with you. It's difficult to see things that are way out in the sea, especially in weather like this. Popper teases Denny by saying he has a crush on you, but Denny embarrassingly tells Popper to stop. ---- Green Heart Event Must walk into the café between 2 PM - 4 PM (Sunny) OR 8 AM - 12 PM (Raining, Friday). Denny at a green heart color or higher, and you already seen the previous heart events. You walk into the cafe and see Denny. He confides in your character that he used to always be embarrassed to come into the cafe after a day of fishing because he wasn't sure if he smelled too much like fish. If you tell Denny not to be embarrassed about it, he thanks you for trying to make him feel better. Him and Popper both think it's great that you two have a lot in common. Telling Denny that his scent is disgusting will make him feel discouraged, and he feels like he shouldn't be at the cafe.. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk to farm-house from 10 AM to 5 PM on a sunny day. Denny at yellow heart or higher, you already seen all of the previous events. Denny has come to your house to invite you to do something on this nice day. If you decline his offer, Denny will leave, but if you accept, you and Denny will go for a walk. The two stop at Chen's store. When Chen asks if you two are on a date, Denny embarrassingly tells him no. As you browse the shop, Denny sees that Chen has new stock in and buys a few things. Chen thanks Denny for his patronage and mentions that you also have an eye for some of Chen's stock. As you and Denny leave the store, Chen suggests that Denny take his "lady friend" somewhere a little more fancy. Denny still denies any romantic involvement and says that you two are just friends. After the event is over, you will be back at your farm at 6PM. 'Rival Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/rival_denny_and_lanna.php 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Denny, he will give you a present when you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either Fish and Chips (Year 1), Sashimi (Year 2) or Carpaccio (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk **If he gives you Sashimi, you can gift it back to him for a major boost of affection (or save it for his birthday in your refrigerator for even more heart points). 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters